Jerry (Milo Murphy's Law)
Jerry is the secondary antagonist of the Milo Murphy's Law special "Missing Milo". He is a Pistachion who serves for his father King Pistachion. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voiced his brother Derek. Origin Although Jerry did not appear much in the first season, his origins were shown in the episode "The Substitute", where Milo Murphy and his friends accidentally created a sentient blob that attacked the students and two time-traveling agents named Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the end, the blob left the school and came into contact with a broken pistachio sapling on the lawn, causing it to be replenished to its former glory and resulting the birth of King Pistachion, who would breed his own army of Pistachions (including Jerry) to take over the world. Biography Jerry was known for helping out his father and their fellow Pistachions in taking over the world in the year 2175, though he tends to ruin every time his father tries to monologue to his enemies, much to his guilt. Following the successful capture of the majority of the people (including Mr. Block, the head of the Time Bureau), Jerry was seen among cheering with her fellow Pistachions as King Pistachion declares the entire world to be under their control. As King Pistachion declares that he will take a picture as a memento, he notices three humans (Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota) on the background as they have avoided captivity. As such, King Pistachion orders Jerry and the others to get the trio, but the trio managed to get into their time machine to escape, prompting an annoyed King Pistachion to use his own time machine to stop them. Jerry was chosen among several of his brothers to tag along with their father to travel back in time when King Pistachion was just a seedling plant growing in the lawn of Milo Murphy's middle school. Upon the Pistachions' arrival witnessed by Sara Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood, Jerry instantly spoils another one of his father's expositions, much to the latter's anger. However, King Pistachion continued on with the monoglogue of his fellow Pistachions, even admitting that he took a picture of Jerry's surprise party in his phone. As King Pistachion ponders over his seedling form, he orders Jerry and the others to kill the kids, though Milo, Cavendish, and Dakota arrived to the rescue. As the Pistachions fight against the heroes, Jerry started chasing Sara, only to get his head stuck in the school billboard with an inflatable raft by Melissa. After Milo gets his dog Diogee to pee on the seedling plant, King Pistachion and the rest of the Pistachions fade away from existence, and Jerry is last seen rearranging the letters to form the phrase "Jerry was here" on the billboard, just as he fades away from existence. Gallery MulchThem.png|Jerry and the other Pistachions being told by their King to kill Milo's sister and friends. JerryIsTrapped.png|Jerry being trapped on the school billboard. JerryDeath.png|Jerry being erased from existence after the sapling is destoyed. Trivia *He is not to be confused with Jerry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Food Category:Giant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Stalkers Category:Mutated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Totalitarians Category:Protective Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Ferals Category:Psychopath Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Extravagant Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants